


Diez Palabras

by Nanamiluchia1411 (Stormcursed)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), That's it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Nanamiluchia1411
Summary: De una lista de palabras, le pedí a mi mejor amiga que eligiera diez números. Y salió esto. Este fic es la razón por la que shippeo Percico, y no me arrepiento de nada. Escrito en 2013, así que Pre-Casa de Hades
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 12





	1. Frágil

Nico era frágil, tal y como una muñequita de porcelana. Su pálida piel, sus ojos marrones y su cabello oscuro no ayudaban mucho con su aspecto.

Además, cada vez que utilizaba sus poderes, caía rendido al cansancio.

La primera vez, había sido sólo, y había terminado abrazando el suelo.

La segunda vez, Percy le agarró y le hizo sentarse para recuperarse.

La tercera... en la tercera, Percy debió darle boca a boca ambrosía.

Por Poseidón, Nico Di Angelo era tan frágil que algún día se rompería.

"No, no", pensó Percy, y, luego de observar al joven desde lejos, decidió que nunca se iría de su lado, para evitar que él se quebrara.


	2. Inocencia

Oh, Dios, Nico era tan inocente. Un ángel en el cuerpo del hijo de Hades.

Algo irónico, pero totalmente cierto.

Nico nunca comprendía el doble significado de sus palabras, nunca pensaba que cuando se refería a algo, se estaba refiriendo a 'otra' cosa.

A Percy le causaba risa, pero el hijo de la muerte siempre se molestaba, ya que, incluso si se esforzaba, no podía comprender las palabras del mayor.

—¡Peeeeeeercy! —Exclamó, imitando al mejor amigo y sátiro del joven al frente suyo. —Ya dime lo que significa.—

—'Quiero tener una espina en el fondo' significa...' _Quiero tenerte en el fondo de mi ser_ '. —


	3. Adicción

Nico era adicto al joven Jackson. Adicto a su aroma, el cual siempre era el mismo: brisa marina mezclada con dulces.

Adicto a su presencia: Percy siempre parecía estar de buen humor, e intentaba ocultar sus debilidades.

Adicto a sus abrazos: era el único momento en el que podía ruborizarse y él no se daría cuenta.

Adicto a su tacto: éste era suave, como intentando no quebrarlo.

Y, lo peor de todo, era que... Por los Olímpicos, era **adicto** a Percy Jackson.


	4. Rumores

Tch. La estúpida de Afrodita había esparcido rumores de que él y Nico eran una pareja.

Aquel rumor no le hubiese desagradado, si no se hubiese ganado un buen golpe proveniente del menor.

"Deberías cuidar más tus acciones, **_tonto_**."

Percy sonrió, ya que sabía que aquello significaba algo así como un "no dejes de hacer lo que haces o serás hombre muerto, y aún en tu muerte no dejaré de torturarte, ¿ _comprendes_?"


	5. Borrachera

¡Maldición! Había sido una mala idea dejar que Nico bebiera algo de alcohol.

Y todo había sido idea de Afrodita.

"Percy, Nico... ¿Asistirán a mi boda con Ares? Deben. Ir."

No habría ido si era por Percy. Ares lo odiaba, y compartía el mismo sentimiento.

Pero Nico, siempre tan "amable", lo tomó de la mano y, con ayuda de sus sombras, lo llevó a la boda. Obligatoriamente.

De igual manera, lo disfrutó, hasta que su querido Di Angelo decidió probar alcohol. Un vaso, luego otro, y hubo un tercero.

A las dos horas de la fiesta, Percy tenía al más joven a su lado, excitado, sentimental y borracho. Una palabra: perfecto.

Claro, todo hubiese sido perfecto...Si no hubiese considerado que, si hacía algo, al otro día se ganaría un buen golpe proveniente del mismísimo Hades.

Así que, debía sobrevivir toda la noche contra sus impulsos, mientras Nico se le pegaba sobre él con ganas de no sólo besarlo, sino también recorrer su cuerpo.

Mierda, sería una noche _realmente_ complicada.


	6. Orgullo

Percy no era notablemente orgulloso. Por así decirlo, había nacido con el orgullo suficiente para sobrevivir al lado de alguien orgulloso.

Pero, lo que no podía soportar... Era que Nico nunca se doblegara. Quien siempre debía ceder era Percy, Percy y Percy.

Por los Olímpicos, ¡estaba harto!

Abandonó a Nico, y corrió hacia un arroyo que, por fortuna, se hallaba allí.

Y se zambulló en él.

¿Sabes? Una de las mejores cosas de ser un hijo de Poseidón era que podía estar bajo el agua el tiempo que quisiese. Y pensar. Sobre todo pensar.

Repentinamente, el arroyo se tornó oscuro.

—Estúpido Percy. No sabes todo lo que he luchado para encontrarte. Anda, sal de allí. —Exclamó el menor, sin sentir deseos de doblegarse en frente de él.

—Sé menos orgulloso, y quizás lo piense. —

—Tch. L-lo siento. Siempre he estado acostumbrado a ser el hermano menor, el cuidado, el mimado... Bianca no ha hecho un buen trabajo conmigo. Pero, por los Dioses, sal de allí. —

Percy sonrió, y salió del agua.

Quizás, a veces necesitaba oír **ésas palabras** para seguir cediendo ante sus caprichos.


	7. Sangre

La sangre caía sin ser detenida, manchando todo el asfalto. Una arpía había herido a Percy profundamente, y probablemente le quedaban pocos minutos de vida.

No, no podía estar pasándole esto. ¡No, NO! Era _imposible_.

"Quizás es posible", dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, lo que le hizo actuar de forma... rápida, y quizás un poco imprudente.

Le quitó la espada a Percy, y dirigió el bronce celestial al monstruo, haciendo que éste se deshiciera en polvo.

Probablemente el bronce celestial había atraído a aún más monstruos, pero no le importaba. Sólo le importaba Percy.

Lo recogió del suelo, y, con rapidez, corrió hacia el sol sabiendo que Apolo se encontraría allí.

—¿Qué hace aquí un hijo de Hades? Sabes que no eres bienvenido aquí, en donde el sol brilla.—

—Percy... Jackson. —Masculló, y le extendió el cuerpo, el cual parecía estar a punto de recibir el beso de la muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the irony.


	8. Esperanza

Nico aún no perdía las esperanzas. Apolo le había salvado la vida a Annabeth, ¿verdad?

Entonces, ¿por qué no se apuraba y le salvaba la vida a Percy?

Y por ésa clase de cosas adiaba a Apolo; además de asesinar a sus hermosas sombras.

Por Hades, odiaba al Dios del sol. Pero era lo único a lo que se ponía aferrar.

Porque no iba a perderlo. _¡Nada de eso!_ El hijo de Poseidón iba a salvarse, y en unas horas sólo se estarían riendo de lo que había pasado.

Pero, ¿y si no lograba salvarlo? Di Angelo lo podía salvarle, al menos que…

Hades era un genio, un _verdadero_ genio.

"Nico, si alguna vez necesitas salvarle la vida a alguien, besa a ésa persona en los labios. Su alma se aferrará aún más al cuerpo, y, de ésa manera, nunca morirá. Pero éste beso sólo puede ser utilizado una vez, así que piénsatelo bien."

Pero Nico no reflexionó bien su decisión, y besó a Percy.

Por los Dioses, Percy sabía tan bien. Era como estar bebiendo licor, solo que era incluso más adictivo que aquella bebida alcohólica.

Y Percy Jackson abrió sus ojos.


	9. Perfección

Nico era perfectamente imperfecto.

Para comenzar, su estatura: era algo bajo pasa su edad, pero a Percy no le molestaba porque, desde arriba, podía besarle sólo con agacharse.

Su cabello: Éste siempre estaba peinado de una manera extraña, siempre cubriendo su rostro.

Sus ojos: sus orbes eran marrones, pero siempre brillaban cuando utilizaba sus poderes.

Su postura: Siempre se encontraba encorvado, evitando que alguien pudiese verle.

Sus labios: siempre estaban quebrados, pero aún así, eran hermosos.

Y él.


	10. Lluvia

La lluvia caía en la ciudad, deprimiendo a todos los transeúntes, menos a uno. Percy lucía una sonrisa que alumbraba todo.

¿La razón de su felicidad? Que podría molestar a Nico.

Encontró a Di Angelo sentado en un banco, con la mirada baja.

—¿Estás bien, Nico? —

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

—La lluvia te recuerda a Bianca, ¿verdad? —

Una lágrima cayó del rostro del menor.

—C-cállate, no es verdad. —

Percy se acercó a él, y le abrazó cálidamente.

—No tienes que estar siempre fuerte. También puedes tener debilidades. Los _verdaderos_ **héroes** lo aceptan. —

Nico se aferró al mayor, y otra gota cayó, desencadenando un llanto.

—¿Por qué, por qué, por qué siempre estás cuándo te necesito? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué siempre eres tú?... ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué… siento éste ardor en el pecho?¡Explícalo, Jackson! —

—Porque _me quieres_. Yo también. —

Quizás, la lluvia no era tan mala.

Tal vez, era lo que Nico necesitaba para aceptar sus sentimientos.


End file.
